bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitsugaya Howls!
Hitsugaya Howls! is the forty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya fights against Captain Gin Ichimaru. Summary and Gin begin their fight.]] The battle between Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ichimaru begins. Gin tells his lieutenant, Izuru Kira, to stand out of the way, as it is dangerous, but Hitsugaya tells Izuru that he better run as far as he can because he might get killed by accident during the fight. As Gin and Hitsugaya finally cross blades, after a little sparring, Hitsugaya releases his Reiatsu to show Gin how serious he is. They run at each other and the battle rages on. .]] Gin, taunting Hitsugaya, corners him in a volley of attacks until Hitsugaya, using the chain on his sword's hilt to entangle Gin's sword, cutting off the attacks Gin has been aiming at him, releases his Zanpakutō, '''Hyōrinmaru, aiming his power at Gin. Caught in Hitsugaya's attack, Izuru is frozen, and Gin, blocking most of Hitsugaya's attack, has his left arm frozen and caught by the chain again. Just as Hitsugaya thinks he has caught Gin, Gin releases his Zanpakutō, Shinsō, which Hitsugaya dodges, but Gin points out that by dodging, the attack is now heading straight for Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, arriving, blocks it with her Zanpakutō, saving Hinamori. When Rangiku threatens to fight Gin if he does not back down, despite Gin's sword beginning to crack her own, Gin simply smiles. catches Gin's arm in ice.]] In the underground chamber, Yoruichi Shihōin, pondering Ichigo Kurosaki's growth as a swordsman, makes some calculations about the amount of time they will have left after Ichigo achieves Bankai, concluding they will have a few days after Ichigo achieves Bankai. Ichigo's spiritual growth is not as rapid as his sword skills, and Yoruichi fears if Ichigo does not achieve Bankai in the training's three day limit, it may be too dangerous for his soul to survive. She decides to give it another day before making a decision. Lost in her thoughts, Yoruichi fails to hear/ignores an annoyed Ichigo's calls to her to start the day's training. In the Senzaikyū, Rukia Kuchiki learns her execution date has moved once more; she will be executed the next day. learns her execution has been moved to the following day.]] In the Fourth Division infirmary where Hinamori lies, Hitsugaya and Rangiku visit her. Hitsugaya, thanking Rangiku for saving Hinamori, ponders the letter Aizen left, wondering if it is actually Gin who wants the power of the Sōkyoku. When Hitsugaya learns Rukia's execution date has been changed, he decides it is time to stop the execution. The same announcement is broadcast all over Seireitei. arrives to learn Bankai as well.]] Elsewhere, an unseen figure locates Ichigo's Reiatsu near his training area. Just as Yoruichi notices someone approaching, the entrance explodes, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai appears as the dust settles. Taunting Ichigo about sneaking around to do Bankai training, he tells Ichigo and Yoruichi Rukia's execution date has once again been moved. Saying he followed Ichigo's Reiatsu to the underground training ground to finish his own Bankai training, he retreats into a corner to train with Zabimaru. As Yoruichi starts to say it is impossible to achieve Bankai in that time, Ichigo, stopping her, says he will definitely achieve Bankai in time to save Rukia. Meanwhile, Rukia, lying on the floor of the Senzaikyū, contemplates her last wish, which will be to send Ichigo and his friends safely back to the real world, and reflects on the dream from the previous night, in which she held the dead body of a Shinigami as she screamed his name: Kaien. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Yoruichi Shihōin. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gin Ichimaru (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) (flashback) *Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Navigation Category:Episodes